


Nerd (Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Just Peter fluff. There’s no other way to summarize it. Just a load of fluff for my boy, Peter Parker.





	Nerd (Peter Parker one shot)

You tried to suppress a yawn as it built up in your mouth, giving up and letting it consume you, eyes falling shut. You blinked a few times and looked at the clock. Almost 7pm. **  
**

You shifted and let your eyes wander to Peter, who was still hunched over his desk like he was ten minutes ago. If you couldn’t hear the scratching of the pencil on paper, you would have thought he had fallen asleep like that.

“Peter.”

There was no answer as the scratching continued. Not that you had expected an answer. Once he got lost in work, even your screaming couldn’t jostle him.

You huffed and stood up, nearly groaning as your joints cracked. After sufficiently stretching and yawning once more, you dragged the extra chair in the room to where Peter sat, and plopped down on it. He hadn’t moved.

You rested a hand on his shoulder, which finally got his attention. He looked up, eyes wide.

“What?”

You stared at him for a moment, taking in his big browns, curious and waiting. His curly hair fell over his forehead, messy from having his fingers run through it. You felt a smile creep onto your face and shook your head.

“Nothing, go on.”

Peter didn’t ask twice before returning to his work. You crossed your arms on the table next to his notebook, resting your head on them. Your smile stayed on your face as you watching his eyebrows furrow in concentration again, two little lines appearing between them. His tongue poked out just slightly from the corner of his mouth, lips a rosy pink as always. You fought back the urge to kiss him. He was too concentrated, you didn’t have the heart to break it.

Or maybe you did.

Peter glanced at you for a split second before continuing to write in his notebook. He fidgeted slightly, though he didn’t break his gaze.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” He mumbled. You bit your lip to keep your smile from getting too big at the blush on his cheeks, and failed. Six months of dating and he still got nervous around you.

“Just thinking about how cute you are.” You replied bluntly. The faint blush on his cheeks bloomed to a deep red and his pencil faltered, but didn’t stop. You would break him soon, you could feel it.

“M’not.” He countered.

“Yeah, you are.” You reached forward to kiss his cheek. “And you’re blushing redder than your Spiderman suit.”

Peter huffed and stopped writing, setting his pencil down. “I know what you’re trying to do. And it’s not working.”

“Isn’t it?” You raised an eyebrow, staring up at him from where your head rested on the table. “I don’t see you writing.”

Peter rolled his eyes and picked up his pencil, but you could see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Bingo.

You let a few moments pass as he jotted down numerous figures you didn’t even want to understand. He was always making new stuff with Ned, and the math behind them was too complicated for you to understand. You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your mouth.

“What now?” He was smiling now. He couldn’t help it. Your laughter was too infectious.

You shrugged and sat up, feeling your will slip away the longer you watched him write, features focused on something he was passionate about. Something he loved. Leaning your head against his shoulder, you said. “I won’t distract you anymore. Just do what you’re doing, nerd.”

Peter stopped writing again, looking back at you.

“Nerd?” He raised an eyebrow.

You rested your chin on his shoulder, leaning forward to peck his lips. “ _My_ nerd.”

He grinned and dropped the pencil. He spun around in his chair, pulling you into his lap. You straddled him to keep your balance, hands resting on his shoulders. “Physics can wait.” He mumbled, pressing his lips to yours.

You hummed into his mouth, fingers running through the hair on the back of his head, nibbling on his bottom lip. You kissed him again and again, soft and chaste, before hugging him close and resting your head on his shoulder.

“I love you.” His voice was soft. You felt his arms tighten around your frame. You grinned against his shirt.

“I love you too, nerd.”


End file.
